


Ramen

by Mercia



Series: Femslash February 2019 [23]
Category: Marvel, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Ramen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: Prompt:Cookingor  ̶j̶e̶a̶l̶o̶u̶s̶y̶, for AshBWCSFMRR“Oh my god,” said Karolina. “Are you...Is this…” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I can't believe this is my future.”[In which Nico is the queen of instant ramen. Karolina is not impressed.]





	Ramen

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt @AshBWCSFMRR!  
> <3

Nico lived mostly off instant ramen. The only things that could be found in her fridge were sriracha, a couple of cans of cider, and a single tomato. And that was fine. She made a killer ramen.  A knock-your-socks-off-holy-shit ramen.

At least that was what Nico thought.

On the other hand, Karolina had taken one look before her jaw dropped in horror. It was pretty much the most  _them_ morning-after ever.

 _“Nico Minoru,_ ” she scolded, spinning back around, a scowl on her face and her arms crossed. “What is  _this_?”

“My fridge?” Nico tried, offering up a hesitant smile.

“Your  _fridge_ ,” Karolina repeated, arching one perfectly shaped eyebrow up.

“Hey sriracha is good, okay? It's perfectly nutritious.”

Karolina didn't say anything, and instead turned away, opening what Nico knew to be the ramen cupboard. One of many, of course.

In Nico's defense, it wasn't like she didn't have variety. She had a rainbow of flavours, brands, noodle types. About six or seven of each. All just as good and sub-par as the next.

Nico braced herself.

“Oh my god,” said Karolina. “Are you...Is this…” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I can't believe this is my future.”

To make herself feel a little better, Nico told herself Karolina just had high standards, and that her lifestyle was perfectly alright, after all, Karolina had chosen her which had to count for something. She shuffled a little and pushed past her girlfriend to select a pot, the appropriate flavorings and the ramen itself, as well as the sriracha.

“So you're not even going to use the tomato?” said Karolina incredulously, standing back and scrutinizing the spread of ingredients critically.

“Nope,” Nico replied, popping the ‘p’. “Watch and learn, dear.”

She tossed a sly look over her shoulder; Karolina continued to look dubiously at the pot.

She was pretty much an instant ramen expert, a connoisseur, perhaps you could say.

The secret, Nico thought as she switched on the stove and the kettle, was all down to timing and ratios. Mixing the different flavour sachets together. Karolina would see. She could  _so_ cook, it was only that her tastes were very...niche. Nico just hoped her girlfriend liked spice.

Nico switched on some music, and because she was a good girlfriend, she chose Karolina's playlist. It was a little more upbeat and syncopated than her usual style but, and she would never admit it, it put her more in the mood for cooking.

Beside her, Karolina filled them each a glass of water before hopping up onto the counter top to observe, half singing along to the songs as they played, kicking her feet back and forth. Nico couldn't help but notice how perfect she looked just there, her PJ shirt falling off one shoulder, hair still messy from sleep, a contented smile on her face — sitting in Nico's kitchen as sunlight from the morning filtered through her paper-thin curtains. Belonging there.

By the time she had finished cooking, the flat was filled with the aroma of heavy seasoning (perfectly blended) and the sound of soup and ramen bubbling gently. Everything was as it should be. She decided them into two relatively equal portions, serving her own with chopsticks, and Karolina's with a fork, spoon and an ample amount of teasing, before drizzling well some more sriracha — you could never have too much of it.

“Et voila,” she said, presenting the dish dramatically.

“Well,” Karolina started, and poked around the ramen with her fork as if she was looking for fish or something. “It's certainly something.”

Nico shrugged and sat down, beginning to dig into her own.

“Hey,” she said, and slurped some of the soup. “Don't know it ‘til you've tried it.”

Karolina glanced back at the bowl and then at the various packets of powdered seasoning lying around the kitchen, before swirling the noodles around her fork and lifting it to her mouth as though it was spaghetti. Slowly, Nico was proud to say, her expression cleared from one of doubt to one of mild pleasant surprise.

“Pretty good, right?” Nico grinned, nudging her with an elbow. Karolina nudged back.

“It's not bad, I guess,” she allowed.

It would have been convincing if Karolina had not finished the bowl quicker than Nico, the ramen connoisseur herself, her cheeks flushing a little from the warm steam rising from the bowl.

“You think it's delicious, don't you?” Nico said more than a little smug. “Admit it.”

Her girlfriend pouted cutely. God, Nico loved her so freaking much.

“Fine, it's good, okay?” she grumbled. “It's just so  _addictive_.”

“You love it, though.”

Karolina sighed, looking up at the ceiling as though questioning everything, before her eyes fell back to meet Nico's.

“Yeah,” she said, and smirked a little when Nico felt herself blush. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in comic sans because apparently, it makes you write faster. which it did.   
> :/
> 
> (prompt me)


End file.
